Vigilance!
by Crysanth
Summary: After the events at Godric's Hollow, Albus Dumbledore resigns as Headmaster. His successor? Mad-Eye Moody.
1. When Wars End

_Credits: Cover art by Umaken _

**Vigilance!**

"Albus, you can't really mean this!" cried the bespectacled woman in dismay.

"I'm afraid I am quite serious, Minerva. It is in the best interests of my students and of Wizarding Britain."

"You must be joking."

"I am not."

"Your being Headmaster was the only reason that You-Know-Who didn't win this war!"

"If only that were true."

"It is true!"

"Alas, you are too kind to me, Minerva."

"You know he feared you. Feared you because you were good, because you could beat him. And you did!"

"No; the credit for that goes to young Mr. Potter. It has become clear to me after last night that this miracle is just that- a miracle."

"No, Albus. You saved us! You kept the Order alive, all those years-"

"If young Harry had not prevailed, the future is clear to me- we would have perished under Lord Voldemort's reign. Maybe in one year- maybe in two. But we would have fallen."

"Through no fault of yours! You were the reason we lasted so long."

"I was the reason that Tom Riddle became Voldemort in the first place. I allowed him to go forth from Hogwarts unchallenged, after his interview for the Defense position. No, even worse- I did not strive hard enough to turn him from this path when he was my student, or even before then."

She opened her mouth to speak, but Dumbledore silenced her with a look.

"I will not hear your defenses, Minerva, well-intentioned though I do not doubt they are. I am taking responsibility for my actions and fixing my mistakes. The future will not end the same way as this war against Voldemort."

"But… I could not possibly lead better as Headmistress than you did. I'll only make more mistakes, without you to guide us. This isn't fixing your problems. It's running away from them."

"No, Minerva, you are correct. However, I do not wish you to lead Hogwarts just yet. It is true that, your remarkable talent in Transfiguration notwithstanding, you are neither a strategist nor a trainer of soldiers. And, I fear, we will need both of these in my successor if we are to win the next war."

"Next war?!"

"I fear so."

"But he's gone, we've only just won-"

"You are not so inexperienced, my friend," he said, a hint of admonishment in his gaze.

Minerva swallowed. "You think- will he- is he- can he come back, then?"

"I do not know. I have some doubts... but no, it is irrelevant. You see, I am in truth rather old." He nodded, taking her surprise for granted. "I have seen three such wars come and go, and many others besides in countries besides Magical Britain. Dark wizards do not rest peacefully, and nor does the wizarding world. Perhaps in ten years, perhaps in twenty, we will see another dark wizard rise in this country. This war is an ancient one, my dear."

She stood mute, having just remembered _how old_ Dumbledore was.

"So," he continued. "I hope you will forgive me if I postpone your promotion. Your time will come- but not yet, I think."

Minerva paused, feeling guiltily relieved. "But then, you intend to appoint a successor yourself? Can you do that?"

"I do not see why not. Certainly our dear Minister Fudge will not see fit to intervene at such a time as this."

"And the noble families?"

"I _am _the Chief Warlock, and the Head of the Wizengamot, my dear."

"But- you're Albus Dumbledore! You can't simply… _replace_ yourself!"

The old man regarded her sadly. "I have fought in two wars. I will admit that the prospect of a third war is painful. May I never rest? Must I always continue fighting?"

She had no answer for him, of course.

"But no- that _is_ the coward's way out. If the third war comes in my time, I will fight in it. However, I will not be leading you to battle. I have had enough of watching my students die."

"But… _who?_"

"I think another Order member will do best. Someone with experience in the last war. Someone who I know will always keep to the side of light, no matter what it costs him. Someone who will not be too soft on the students, who will ensure they are properly prepared. I think, perhaps…"

"Severus." It was all she could do not to wince.

The old man looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Albus, well- I'm sorry, but I really must ask. Are you sure he's quite _stable_ enough?"

The man regarded her thoughtfully. Then he laughed. "Why, Severus _would_ fit those same criteria, would he not? But no."

"_Not _Severus?" She relaxed a little, then frowned. "Then who...?"

"Well, Alastor, of course."

* * *

"…And so, old friend, I would be honored if you would take the post of Headmaster from me."

Moody stared at the old man. He'd checked for Polyjuice and Glamours, and he _knew _Dumbledore could throw off the Imperius, and the man was a perfect Occlumens- supposedly. He'd checked for magical signatures, and that was Dumbledore's all right- the man's magic filled the whole room. _And_ that was Dumbledore's wand. Still, it was possible that Moody himself had been Memory Charmed, just to _think_ that he'd checked all of that. Or Confunded. And he didn't _think_ he'd been slipped any drugs- his flask was under an anti-teleportation charm, and there was a hex on it that would do some pretty nasty damage to anyone stupid enough to try and touch it who wasn't Moody.

"Not a chance," he replied flatly.

"I thought you might say as much."

Silence.

Dumbledore twinkled serenely.

Moody glared un-serenely.

"I suppose," sighed Dumbledore, "That I shall have to ask Severus to take the post instead."

"That former Death Eater? You've got to be out of your mind to trust him."

"I have faith in Severus."

"Why the hell do you want to go and retire anyway? You know as well as I that Dark wizards don't forgive and forget."

"In this time of joy and relief, the political upheaval would be minimally damaging to everyday citizens."

Moody snorted in disgust. "Gah, damned idiots. Don't they know that now's the time when the Death Eaters left over will have nothing to lose? And they're treating it like it's Merlin-damned Christmas. If there's not a dozen Dark Wizards out there planning something right this minute, I'll eat my leg."

"As Headmaster, you would have the opportunity to guide children onto a more productive path for the future."

"I'm an Auror."

"You've just been discharged. Honorably, of course."

"What? Says who?"

"Amelia told me."

"Damn that woman," snarled Moody. "They need all the Aurors they can get- half the force wiped out in six months. And they go 'discharging' all the ones who were smart enough to survive it. What the hell do they think they're doing?"

"I'm told the Government is directing its energy to reconstructing and reassuring the citizens."

Moody grunted. "Fortifications."

"In any case, I'll leave you to think it over."

He vanished soundlessly, somehow, despite the anti-apparition jinxes around the whole place and the ninth-level wards that covered the entire area in a kilometer radius from Moody's current place of temporary residence in a very secret area outside of Britain. And when Moody checked the wards later, he noticed that they had never recorded the man coming in, either, and had been unable to place his magical signature.

Sometimes Moody really hated that man.

Then...

Moody bared his teeth in a grin.

* * *

_Fine._

_But I do it my way._

_M._

* * *

Smiling broadly, Albus Dumbledore _incendio_'d the scrap of parchment. As the ash floated neatly into the waste bin, he began to hum as well. Then he picked up a quill and began to write his own letter in his favorite magenta ink.

_I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the 342nd Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, do hereby resign from my post of my own volition. I do also appoint as my successor Alastor Moody, and request that he be recognized as the Headmaster of Hogwarts until such time as he passes on the post to his successor, or by some other cause is rendered unable to carry out his duties..._


	2. Interim

_Daily Prophet_

**YOU-KNOW-WHO DESTROYED BY BOY-WHO-LIVED**

Yes, you read that title correctly. The Dark Lord He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone. Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock, received a warning that a young couple, the Potters, were in danger. Tragically, he arrived at their home in Godric's Hollow too late to help them. There, he found the house in ruins. He located the bodies of Lily and James Potter, who had been slain by the Dark Lord as he entered their home. But, to his amazement, he found that one member of the Potter's family had survived, miraculously: their infant son, Harry. The burned remnants of You-Know-Who's body smoldered next to the crib.

Dumbledore immediately alerted the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and arranged a transport for young Harry to a safe, hidden location. Over the next few hours, the Auror division scouted the area for any trace of dark magics and pieced together the rest of the story. It seems that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named approached the home on Hallowe'en Night. He broke through the wards surrounding the home and... _Continued on Page 2_

* * *

_Daily Prophet_

**DEATH EATER KILLS THIRTEEN**

Sirius Black was arrested on the 31st of October for the murder of twelve Muggles and one wizard. According to our sources, Black was acting highly unstable prior to the killing- laughing hysterically, muttering to himself, and making loud threats to old men on the streets. We now know that Black was implicated as a high-ranking Death Eater and was most likely reacting to the Dark Lord's defeat at the hands of the Boy-Who-Lived. In any case, Black was making a spectacle of himself in a Muggle neighborhood (dressed in robes, brandishing a wand) and came upon a former classmate of his, Peter Pettigrew (Gryffindor '78). Bravely but perhaps unwisely, Pettigrew confronted Black.

"He was really upset," recounted one of the witnesses. "He was shaking all over and sweating. He looked desperate. And the other fellow [Black] was laughing. It was a horrible sound." Pettigrew, it later developed, had been a good friend of James Potter and Lily (Evans) Potter during his time at Hogwarts. In shock at the sudden news of their deaths, he lashed out at Black and challenged him to a duel. Predictably, this did not end well. "Black was always by far the better duelist," recounts a former classmate. "Peter never had much talent at all." With dizzying ferocity, Black cast a nonverbal detonation curse. The entire street was destroyed, killing thirteen (including Pettigrew) and injuring twenty-four... _Continued on Page 4._

* * *

_Daily Prophet_

**JUSTICE AT LAST: LESTRANGES CONVICTED, SENTENCED**

More than two weeks after the tragic torture of young Alice and Frank Longbottom, their attackers are finally brought to justice. Death Eaters Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange were convicted yesterday before the Wizengamot of attacking, detaining, and torturing the Longbottoms. The two pleaded guilty, showing no remorse whatsoever at the reading of the charges: using the unforgivable Cruciatus Curse on the Longbottoms for over two hours, driving both of them to complete mental collapse.

The Lestranges were both also convicted of supporting You-Know-Who, several dozen accounts of muggle-baiting, many accounts of unforgivable curses and other dark curses used on Muggles and civilians, multiple breaches of the International Statute of Secrecy, attacking ministry officials, murder of thirty-two muggles and seventeen wizards, and various other crimes. They will receive life in Azkaban, but will not be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss, which is currently withheld to prevent vigilantism. The Longbottoms have been moved to St. Mungo's Hospital, where they will stay for long-term treatment... _Continued page 6_

* * *

_Mage Pages  
_

**CROUCH: LIKE SON, LIKE FATHER?**

The shocking reveal of Bartemius Crouch Jr's covert life as a Death Eater earlier this week has led many to raise questions about his father, the previously esteemed Mr. Crouch. While many dismissed these accusations at first- the senior Crouch has a well-known reputation for harshness towards lawbreakers, especially dark wizards- it seems possible that this may be an exaggerated mask of righteousness for a more sinister intent. Find out more on page 32!

Also: Celestina Warbeck: Behind the Glamour (page 17)

* * *

_Daily Prophet_

**A DOZEN AURORS DISCHARGED**

The Department of Magical Law Enforcement offered twelve veteran Aurors honorable discharge last Tuesday as part of an attempt to rebuild after the war. Most of the twelve were deemed unfit for active duty due to injuries sustained over the last few years or just old age. "These Aurors were all valued members of the Department and will be remembered with respect and gratitude for their services," said the Department spokesperson. "They served well beyond their duty at the expense of health and safety. During the war, we asked much of them. Now we have peace, it's time we let them rest while the next generation steps up."

When asked whether mental instability had played a role in the decision, the Department chose not to comment.

* * *

_Quibbler_

**HELL OR MAJORCA?**

While most of Wizarding Britain has embraced the rumors of the Dark Lord's death, Currer Bell believes that isn't the case. Two weeks ago during a vacation in Majorca, Bell spotted the Dark Lord asleep in a folding chair on a beach. "I could tell right away," he informed this reporter in strictest confidence, "Because he was so evil-looking. Like, his hair was kind of evil-colored and evil-shaped, and skin was evil-looking too. He even smelled evil." Bell, knowing that fleeing was useless, introduced himself to the Dark Lord and awaited his fate.

"The only reason I'm here today is luck," Currer declares, sighing at the memory. "He was in hiding, incognito, and I guess he didn't want to blow his cover by killing me. He kept pretending he didn't speak English, so I took the hint and ran. I didn't dare tell anyone about it until I got home in case he changed his mind." The memory is clearly haunting, but Bell's experience raises many questions: Is sunbathing part of the next Evil Plan? Has Grindelwald joined You-Know-Who in Majorca? And who's behind the cover-up?

* * *

_Daily Prophet_

**DUMBLEDORE RESIGNS**

Shocking though it may seem, Albus Dumbledore announced his formal resignation as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This wise old wizard has been the image and heart of Britain's largest magical school since many of us were children. Much beloved for his devotion, good counsel, and wisdom, as well as his heroic efforts against both Grindelwald and You-Know-Who in the last two wars, his resignation was both shocking and saddening when it was received by the Wizengamot yesterday evening. In his speech to the Wizengamot, the former professor explained his decision and urged the Wizengamot to join him in passing the torch to the next generation.

"We who are old and battle-scarred, worn and tired, bear this burden for the sake of our children," the silver-haired Chief Warlock said quietly. "But nothing is eternal, and we must not forget the sacrifices we have made: and why? For our children. These past years have seen far too many children suffering as they were thrust into war unprepared. I speak not only of young Harry Potter, to whom we owe our salvation. What of Lily Potter, and James Potter, and Alice and Frank Longbottom, and Mariah Bones, and Judith Cross, and Keith Finch? For they too were children. For the children of the future, who we would not see made into victims of willful forgetfulness. Therefore I say to you: remember. To learn, but also to teach, that we may not lead our children to slaughter when the next war comes... _Continued page 2. Full transcript of Wizengamot proceedings page 4_

* * *

_Quibbler_

**DUMBLEDORE TO RESIGN; PURSUE CAREER AS DRAG QUEEN**

Albus Dumbledore: Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Grand Sorcerer, and formerly Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since his resignation, there have been many rumors about the why and wherefore of his sudden decision. However, the mystery has come to an end. Alford Burwick, an old associate of the off-kilter Headmaster, reveals the truth: Dumbledore wants to realize his dream of becoming a world-famous drag queen.

"He was always talking about it," Burwick said to this reporter. "He was going to call himself Anastasia, you know." But why has it taken Dumbledore so long to start making good on his plan? "Well," Burwick replies, "His brother Aberforth also wanted to debut, and they were going to work together. But by the time Aberforth was out of school, he'd already begun to garner attention. It was jealousy, I think… _Continued on Page 6_

* * *

_Witch Weekly_

**LOCKHART BEATS MOLLIVER FOR MOST-CHARMING-SMILE**_  
_

If you thought Bandy Molliver was a shoo-in for Most-Charming-Smile, you're in for a big surprise. Molliver, of Gladrags Wizardwear and Rose Robes catalogue and the three-time champion, was outdone this year by a new candidate. Gilderoy Lockhart may be young, but he's already begun making a name for himself. At just twenty-one, he's far more than a pretty face. A superb duelist, traveler, and author, Lockhart's premier adventure (Break with a Banshee) is the heart-pounding true story of his travels, which sold out as soon as it hit the shelves.

Lockhart, who graciously acquiesced to an interview, certainly does have a charming smile- and he's generous with them. His engaging but self-effacing personality shines through in even the smallest conversation. "I'm so honored to have been offered this award," he confides. "I've gone through some hard times in my life when no one believed in me, and to know that everyone would thing so highly of me gives me strength and courage." A strong contrast to Molliver, who refused to interview over his three-year victory streak..._ Continued page 6._

* * *

_Daily Prophet_

**"MAD-EYE" MOODY APPOINTED HEADMASTER**

In a highly controversial move, Albus Dumbledore has announced a change in the succession of Headmaster. Instead of stepping down for Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration professor, Head of Gryffindor House, respectable witch and widely supported successor, Dumbledore chose to appoint his own successor specifically. His choice? The memorable (recently discharged) former Auror, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody.

The move is technically legal, says our correspondent with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "Dumbledore can do whatever he wants with that damn school of his, can't he? We've got bigger problems to worry about, so scram already," says Rutherford Mulligan, division sub-head at the Department. Other sources have confirmed that Moody's position is completely legal. However, the parental backlash may lead Dumbledore to rethink his move. Moody, an intimidating figure with coarse appearance and demeanor, has no experience teaching children and has had a record of instability and paranoia in the past. Several influential figures have joined parent movements to rescind his appointment. However, other groups have supported him, especially in the aftermath of Dumbledore's speech last Thursday. The motion to reform Hogwarts' curriculum is strong, although it may be divided by the announcement of Moody's succession... _Continued page 3_.

* * *

_The Quibbler  
_

**WYOMING HOUSEWIFE HAS ORACLE HAMSTER**

The ability to See is known to manifest itself in some of the most unlikely of forms: children, Australians, and even the occasional magical teapot. However, this correspondent has received word that the mystic powers of the Oracle have appeared in the furry form of Ms. Bulma Strixley's golden hamster. The hamster, formerly known as Mr. Squeaky, began to exhibit unusual powers just about a month ago. "His eyes turned misty, and it was like a spirit had overtaken his body," reported Ms. Strixley. "His siblings, Fuzzo and Paw-Paw, were hiding in the corner of the cage. And then I heard his voice speaking to me in my head, telling me that I shouldn't ought to plant the Fainting Violet-Daisies that afternoon because there was going to be a storm coming in."

At first, Ms. Strixley was uncertain. "But I decided to play it safe," she tells us. "So I skipped planting the flowers, and just as he'd said, there was a rainstorm." Ms. Strixley knew then that Mr. Squeaky had come into his true power as a prophet. "Herbert and I, we've sent in an application to the National Oracle Society, and we expect that he'll be inducted any day now." In fitting with his new status as Seer, Mr. Squeaky has been renamed Roberto the Mighty. Mr and Ms Strixley are offering tours of Roberto's cage for a modest 75 galleons per viewer. As for the rest of the world, we can only wonder how much of our fate lies in the fragile paws of this psychic rodent... _continued on Page 21_.

* * *

_The Daily Prophet_

**REFORMISTS WIN VOTE: CHANGE IS HERE**

The most recent gathering of the Wizengamot was a momentous one. The long-awaited decision was made, and the Reconstruction and Education Resolution championed by the Chief Warlock and former Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, was passed at 45-32 vote count. The new resolution will set into motion the immediate reorganization of the magical education system. Also approved was the formation of the Reconstruction Committee and sub-committees presiding over changes in education and law enforcement. The Committee, chaired by Lady Augusta Longbottom (n.&m.a., etc) will preside over all reform measures.

The Committee, which has authority over the Board of Governors and is on equal ground with Department deputies, will doubtless remain a dynamic factor for some time to come. Lady Longbottom, a longtime vocal supporter of the Reformist movement, will not flinch at making decisive and meaningful changes in the educational system. "My son and his wife were heroes, and they fell as heroes because the government was afraid to train students for real combat. By the time my grandson attends Hogwarts, I hope that problem will be entirely remedied." Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured by the Dark Lord's supporters after his fall, and their son, Neville, is currently six years old. Others on the Committee include Cresswell, Bones..._ continued page_ 9.

* * *

_The Simmering Cauldron, April Edition  
_

**MALFOY: STEP BACK TO TRADITION**

Lord Lucius Malfoy (n.&m.a., etc.) recently declared his opposition to changes made in the reformist government. In a speech made at a social gathering for the _Spellcasters' Society_which was hosted at his manor on Friday, he urged his fellow wizards to "take a stand against this purposeless destruction, clothed in the inviting guise of novelty. We wizardkind draw our strength from the past, our roots in the great societies of magic which still echo in legend... What have modern times brought us? Silly charms and tokens for cleaning house and playing pranks. What trivial constructions we now turn towards are as nothing compared to the noble, powerful magics of Atlantis, Babylon, Ancient Egypt, Sumer, Carthage, Prague... Tradition is what keeps our nation strong."

Malfoy also urged his audience, and indeed, the entirety of Magical Britain to preserve its magical heritage from destruction. "Change is no strength. It chips away at our ties to our past." He also cited the recent decline of Magical Britain as a world power, and the decreasing magical population as a whole. "What arts will be lost, if we only train our children in one sphere? What of the ancient and mysterious studies passed down from master to apprentice? What place will our greatest knowledge have in a world of 'efficient, goal-based instruction'?" It is as yet unknown what, if any, response the reformists will make to this public criticism... _continued on page_ 23

* * *

_The Quibbler_

**ORACLE HAMSTER PREDICTS RETURN OF DARK LORD, CANNONS VICTORY**

Roberto the Mighty, golden hamster, may well be one of the greatest Seers that this world has ever known. Ever since the humble beginning of his great legacy, predicting local rainstorms in Wyoming, he has been hailed as Savior, Chosen One, and Protector of the Galaxy. Those who seek to better understand his teachings flock to his stainless-steel cage in the home of Ms Bulma Strixley. "We call ourselves the Hamstrites," explains one young adept. "Because he's a hamster. We believe that because wizards are too corrupt, the Spirit of the Universe has chosen to speak through a more deserving species. That's why we seek to emulate the way of the hamster, to become more virtuous."

Nor has Roberto contented himself with predicting mere rainstorms. Just last Tuesday, Ms Strixley reported the most astounding rodent-prophecy yet: a double vision involving the simultaneous return of You-Know-Who and the 420-30 victory of the Chudley Cannons at the next Quidditch League Championship. Even some of the most serious devotees of the Hamstrite Cult are having trouble accepting this claim. "I dunno," said Morgan Frocksett, Hamstrite Adept. "I know Roberto's wisdom is beyond human understanding- but I just can't understand it. The Dark Lord is one thing, I guess, but I can't think of any way the Cannons could possibly beat the Arrows. It's literally unthinkable." Will this newest prediction create dissent among the Hamstrites? Only time will tell.

* * *

_The Daily Prophet_

**BOARD OF GOVERNORS MAY FACE DISSOLUTION  
**

The Hogwarts Board of Governors, long respected as the voice of tradition and stability in the realm of magical education, faces drastic changes and possibly even dissolution. In response to complaints raised regarding the reluctance of the Board to acquiesce to Reformist decrees, a movement to eliminate the Board entirely has been raised in the Wizengamot. "The Board of Governors is obsolete," states an excerpt from the official Committee appeal. "It is a purposeless formality which is, in an attempt to regain a sense of consequence, exercising its every available power to stagnate the educational process."

The scathing appeal has not fallen on deaf ears. The Wizengamot will convene in two weeks, and the appeal is expected to be a controversial issue. The appeal, which is thirteen pages long, has not been released to the public in full. However, according Libatus Frong, Senior Archivist of the Department of Records, it is "almost as colorful as what Millicent Bagnold said in her letter to Hugo Waffling after the Unfortunate Incident of 1959." Minister Bagnold's famously sharp tongue may have a run for its money, as the reformist/traditionalist conflict grows further inflamed..._continued page 9._

* * *

_The Daily Prophet _

**GILDEROY LOCKHART: SPOKESMAN FOR CHANGE**

Gilderoy Lockhart, a well-known author of books on travel and magical creatures, has garnered attention for much more than his adventurous past and his clever quill. The returning favorite for this year's Witch Weekly Most-Charming-Smile award and Mage Pages' Most Desirable Magician, he has a growing fanbase around the world. This reporter can confirm the stories: Gilderoy Lockhart's golden hair and sparkling teeth live up to their award-winning reputation, and he has a winning disposition to match. However, yesterday Mr. Lockhart astounded the world with his decision to temporarily retire from the writing business. Instead, he has accepted the role as a public spokesman for the Reconstruction Committee of Education.

This may seem surprising, but Lockhart assures us that his decision is final. "I deeply sympathise with the mission of the Reconstruction Council in training our children to be more capable, safer, and happier in their future. I can only hope that what little I can do will help inspire some small change for the better." Lockhart will be featured on photo spreads and will take the lead in the public relations campaign for New Hogwarts, a movement which seeks fundamental changes in Hogwarts' combat training and discipline..._continued page 12._

* * *

**MACNAIR, JUGSON, OTHERS STEP DOWN**

Following the explosive results of Thursday's Wizengamot convention, it was uncertain whether the deadlock between the Board and the Committee would have damaging consequences for Hogwarts students. However, as of yesterday evening the tides began to turn. By this morning, more than half of the Board had resigned. Included in their number are such illustrious names as Thane Macnair and Lord Jugson II, both of whom had formerly denied the possibility of resignation vociferously and refused to comment on the occasion.

It is uncertain whether the Board as a whole will continue to function in its fractured state. Among those who have yet to declare resignation are Lucius Malfoy (n.&m.a.), Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black (n.&m.a.), Ajax Montesquieu... _continued page 11._

* * *

**MALFOY, MOODY REACH COMPROMISE?  
**

In answer to innumerable public inquiries, Lucius Malfoy (n.&m.a., Wizengamot Chair) voiced his growing satisfaction with the reformist government at a press conference at the Ministry Department of Education. Many attested to being reasonably astonished at this seeming about-face in policy. However, it may be that there is more to this declaration than meets the eye. Sources say that Lord Malfoy had been in direct correspondence with Headmaster Alastor Moody, and it seems likely that Lord Malfoy's decision may be attributed to more than simple goodwill.

Regardless, Lord Malfoy's support may prove to be decisive in the success of the Reconstruction system. Lord Malfoy also made public his decision to have his son and heir, Draco (now eight) to attend Hogwarts in four years. The change in the tides seems to allow for still more drastic changes in the future of magical education.


End file.
